young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Five Stone
This is the fifth episode of season one, and the fifth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Four Next Episode: Episode Six Plot Morgan meets Marie, and Nox, Marie explains her hatred for Nicco and her whole family due to a past rivalry with her parents, Grand Parents and Great Grandmother WitchBreaker and has tried to steal their family magic on many occasions, but they are to strong now (hinting their involvement with the Pride), Nox explains her hatred for Steven Strange, and his half asgaurdian-half witch heritage. Morgan tells them the Sorcerer Surpreme will be in the way but they tell him Steven went to New York to help the Young Avengers, she smiles and states the Young Avengers always need help. Morgan tells them another Witch has risen too, they should recruit her, but Marie tells Morgan they have time, they need to act fast and wipe out the Runaways, then recruit the other Witch (Selene). Nicco, Dee Dee, James, Alex, Gertrude and Old Lace are in the Academy hallways, its storming and Gertrude and Old Lace find James and Dee Dee talking about life by candle light and join them. They all talk, and James comes out of the closet in front of them, saying he dated Austin briefly but it is over between them. Now Austin is in New York, moving on most likely. Gertrude and Dee Dee both admit dating at their age can be dangerous as it is, neither is ready for a long term boyfriend with all the stuff they deal with, though all three talk about Alex, Steven and Chase and their looks. Just then the lights and candle go out at the same time and they all stand up. They walk to the electrical box in the attic and are joined by Nicco and Alex coming out of their rooms. Nicco creates balls of light for them all to hold, Alex is impressed as Dee Dee, Gertrude and James look at each other and frown. Alex then asks Gertrude to ask Old Lace if he can smell anything, she does and she says he can't. They keep going into the attic and they are attacked by Morgan, Marie and Nox. Lilia and Shawn find Doc Samson killed. They fear for their child but can't leave due to the storm. The three Evil witches attack and Nicco creates a force field protecting them all. Dee Dee mimics Nicco's power and teleports them all away. Marie tells Morgan to locate them and Nox says they will be ready now. Nicco, Alex, Gertrude, James, Dee Dee and Old Lace arrive in the underground tunnels below the school that were created years ago. Nicco collapses and Dee Dee looses her magic. Alex, Gertrude, James and Old Lace are trying to figure out what to do, Nicco suggests they find her grandmother, the only witch strong enough to take on Marie, Morgan and Nox. Old Lace telepathically tells Gertrude that Nicco can ride on him and Nicco gets on. Nicco uses the last of her strength the locate her grandmother, the legendary WitchBreaker, once they find her, they are in luck, as she is in Nassau Island. Dee Dee questions why she would be so close, and Nicco says she sleeps in a magical cocoon that usually travels across the world and is close to where the strong magic is. They notice a magical burst of energy on Genosha, and Nicco says that is where Steven, Austin and Carolina are. Nicco soon passes out on the back of Old Lace as they team runs throughout the underground tunnels and into the sewer system. Marie, Morgan and Nox locate the runaways heading to The Island, Nox senses WitchBreaker. She says there is dark magic in Genosha, and a mass amount of it on the Island as well. Morgan is excited at all the darkness and they teleport away. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Morgan Le Fay Marie Laveau Nox Old Lace Doc Samson Lilia Deerborn Shawn Deerborn Category:Season One Runaways Category:Episodes